Never Let You Go
by Icefox19
Summary: A story of Bella/Jake. Based on the song "Never Let you go" by Justin Bieber. This is not a one-shot...the story will have more chapters!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! This is a song story….NOT A ONE-SHOT! This story will go one based on the first one. The first song lyrics with bold lettering in between is Jake. The italic after this is Bella. Based off of Jake's lyrics, it will be a story! Thanks for reading!**_

_**~Icey**_

oohhh noo, ohh noo, ohhh  
they say that hate has been sent  
so let loose the talk of love  
before they outlaw the kiss  
baby give me one last hug 

**Just one last hug before your soul is taken**

theres a dream  
that i've been chasing  
want so badly for it to be reality  
and when you hold my hand  
then i understand  
that its meant to be 

**It really was meant to be…I just wish you could see that**

cuz baby when you're with me  
its like an angel came by, and took me to heaven  
(like you took me to heaven)  
cuz when i stare in your eyes  
it couldnt be better 

**It actually could be if you didn't date that filthy bloodsucker!**

so let the music blast  
we gonna do our dance  
praise the doubters on  
they dont matter at all  
cuz this lifes to long  
and its much to strong  
so baby no for sure  
ill never let you go 

**I'll never let you go, we're perfect for each other**

i got my favorite girl  
not feelin' no pain  
(no pain, no pain, no pain)  
oh no, dont have a care in the world  
why would i, when you are here  
theres a moments i've been chasin  
and i finally caught it out on this floor 

baby, theres no hesitation,  
no reservation by taking a chance and more  
ohh noo, because 

**I never once doubted you…us….I never once rethought it…not until HE came into the picture**

its like an angel came by, and took me to heaven  
(like you took me to heaven)  
cuz when i stare in your eyes  
it couldnt be better  
(i dont want to go, no no no)

**It could be better if you knew I existed…If I matter to you….but that'll never happen**

so let the music blast  
we gonna do our dance  
praise the doubters on  
they dont matter at all  
cuz this lifes to long  
and this loves to strong  
so baby no for sure  
ill never let you go 

**No for sure, I'll always be by your side, I'll never let you go**

its like an angel came by, and took me to heaven  
(like you took me to heaven)  
cuz when i stare in your eyes  
it couldnt be better  
(i dont want you to go, no, no, so) 

**It could be better…if you didn't date that filthy bloodsucker! Don't go…please….**

take my hand, lets just dance  
watch my feet, follow me  
dont be scared, girl im here  
if you didnt know, this is loooovee 

ill never let you go

_**Never….**_

_**Bella's lyrics now!**_

_**~Icey**_

oohhh noo, ohh noo, ohhh  
they say that hate has been sent  
so let loose the talk of love  
before they outlaw the kiss  
baby give me one last hug 

_Just one, before my life and our friendship is changed forever…._

theres a dream  
that i've been chasing  
want so badly for it to be reality  
and when you hold my hand  
then i understand  
that its meant to be 

_Jake, I can't help you there….we aren't meant to be_

cuz baby when you're with me  
its like an angel came by, and took me to heaven  
(like you took me to heaven)  
cuz when i stare in your eyes  
it couldnt be better 

_I could be if you were friends with Edward_

so let the music it blast  
we gon' do our dance  
praise the doubters on  
they dont matter at all  
cuz this lifes to long  
and its much to strong  
so baby no for sho'  
ill never let you go 

_I never want to let you go…never_

i got my favorite girl  
not feelin' no pain  
(no pain, no pain, no pain)  
oh no, dont have a care in the world  
why would i, when you are here  
theres a moments i've been chasin  
and i finally caught it out on this floor 

_You were right….we are meant to be…._

baby, theres no hesitation,  
no reservation by taking a chance and more  
ohh noo, because 

_I know now we were meant but it's too late to call off_

its like an angel came by, and took me to heaven  
(like you took me to heaven)  
cuz when i stare in your eyes  
it couldnt be better  
(i dont want to go, no no no) 

_No, I don't want you to go, don't leave me to be on my own_

so let the music blast  
we gonna do our dance  
praise the doubters on  
they dont matter at all  
cuz this lifes to long  
and this loves to strong  
so baby no for sure  
ill never let you go 

_I'll never want you to go_

its like an angel came by, and took me to heaven  
(like you took me to heaven)  
cuz when i stare in your eyes  
it couldnt be better  
(i dont want you to go, no, no, so) 

_Never let you go….._

take my hand, lets just dance  
watch my feet, follow me  
dont be scared, girl im here  
if you didnt know, this is loooovee 

_I do know that this is love and I love being in love…..with you….Oh Jake! Why did I choose Edward?_

ill never let you go

_**Never….**_


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

"Jake?" I called. I walked through his house like I was his sister before looking in his room. "Jake?" I asked again. Suddenly, I saw a piece of paper laying on Jake's usually messy bed.

I walked over to his bed, picked up the piece of paper and slid down onto the floor.

oohhh noo, ohh noo, ohhh they say that hate has been sent so let loose the talk of love before they outlaw the kiss baby give me one last hug

**Just one last hug before your soul is taken**

theres a dream that i've been chasing want so badly for it to be reality and when you hold my hand then i understand that its meant to be

**It really was meant to be…I just wish you could see that**

cuz baby when you're with me its like an angel came by, and took me to heaven (like you took me to heaven) cuz when i stare in your eyes it couldnt be better

**It actually could be if you didn't date that filthy bloodsucker!**

so let the music blast we gonna do our dance praise the doubters on they dont matter at all cuz this lifes to long and its much to strong so baby no for sure ill never let you go

**I'll never let you go, we're perfect for each other**

i got my favorite girl not feelin' no pain (no pain, no pain, no pain) oh no, dont have a care in the world why would i, when you are here theres a moments i've been chasin and i finally caught it out on this floor

baby, theres no hesitation, no reservation by taking a chance and more ohh noo, because

**I never once doubted you…us….I never once rethought it…not until HE came into the picture**

its like an angel came by, and took me to heaven (like you took me to heaven) cuz when i stare in your eyes it couldnt be better (i dont want to go, no no no)

**It could be better if you knew I existed…If I matter to you….but that'll never happen**

so let the music blast we gonna do our dance praise the doubters on they dont matter at all cuz this lifes to long and this loves to strong so baby no for sure ill never let you go

**No for sure, I'll always be by your side, I'll never let you go**

its like an angel came by, and took me to heaven (like you took me to heaven) cuz when i stare in your eyes it couldnt be better (i dont want you to go, no, no, so)

**It could be better…if you didn't date that filthy bloodsucker! Don't go…please….**

take my hand, lets just dance watch my feet, follow me dont be scared, girl im here if you didnt know, this is loooovee

ill never let you go

_**Never….**_

I read over the last lines covered my hand with my mouth. I blinked and tried to blink away my tears, but they slid down my face. My chin quivered and I put my head on my knees.

"Jake, why didn't you tell me you felt like this?" I whispered quietly into the still air.

_He did you idiot! _A little voice in my head replied. _he's told you over and over again, but you've never listened!_

I started to sob harder as I realized that it was true. Suddenly, I felt someone slide down the bed beside me.

"You read it, huh?" Jake asked quietly. I nodded and wiped my tears.

"Jake, why didn't you tell me you felt this way?" I asked.

Jake's POV

I walked into my room to see Bella on my floor, her head on her knees sobbing.

I walked over to her and slid down the bed beside her.

"You read it, huh?" I asked quietly. She nodded and wiped away her tears.

"jake, why didn't you tell me you felt this way?" She asked.

"Heck Bells, I have. You just haven't listened. Besides, I knew if you loved your bloodsucker, someone had to be the man and sacrifice something. I figured...Well, I knew I'd hurt you if I didn't accept who you love and all your decisions with it..." I trailed off. She looked over at me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"You'd better go. your bloodsu- I mean, Edward," I grimaced. "Is at the border waiting for you." I walked her out of my house. Then, I phased and pulled on her sleeve until she was on my back. Then, I ran to the border where her true love was waiting.

I felt her slide off my back and she walked over the treaty line.

"Thank you Jacob. I'll always be grateful for what you did." I nodded my head shortly once and then trotted back to my house.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jake, this is for you." Charlie said. He reached over to me and handed me and envelope. "bella said she wouldn't see you 'till the wedding so she wanted me to give you this." I grabbed the envelope then said good-bye to Charlie and my Dad before walking to my room and opening the letter.

oohhh noo, ohh noo, ohhh they say that hate has been sent so let loose the talk of love before they outlaw the kiss baby give me one last hug

_Just one, before my life and our friendship is changed forever…._

theres a dream that i've been chasing want so badly for it to be reality and when you hold my hand then i understand that its meant to be

_Jake, I can't help you there….we aren't meant to be_

cuz baby when you're with me its like an angel came by, and took me to heaven (like you took me to heaven) cuz when i stare in your eyes it couldnt be better

_I could be if you were friends with Edward_

so let the music it blast we gon' do our dance praise the doubters on they dont matter at all cuz this lifes to long and its much to strong so baby no for sho' ill never let you go

_I never want to let you go…never_

i got my favorite girl not feelin' no pain (no pain, no pain, no pain) oh no, dont have a care in the world why would i, when you are here theres a moments i've been chasin and i finally caught it out on this floor

_You were right….we are meant to be…._

baby, theres no hesitation, no reservation by taking a chance and more ohh noo, because

_I know now we were meant but it's too late to call off_

its like an angel came by, and took me to heaven (like you took me to heaven) cuz when i stare in your eyes it couldnt be better (i dont want to go, no no no)

_No, I don't want you to go, don't leave me to be on my own_

so let the music blast we gonna do our dance praise the doubters on they dont matter at all cuz this lifes to long and this loves to strong so baby no for sure ill never let you go

_I'll never want you to go_

its like an angel came by, and took me to heaven (like you took me to heaven) cuz when i stare in your eyes it couldnt be better (i dont want you to go, no, no, so)

_Never let you go….._

take my hand, lets just dance watch my feet, follow me dont be scared, girl im here if you didnt know, this is loooovee

_I do know that this is love and I love being in love…..with you….Oh Jake! Why did I choose Edward?_

ill never let you go

_**Never….**_

I wiped the tears form my eyes before looking around my room.

"What am I still doing here?" I asked myself. "I've got a girl to get!' I jumped up before realizing Sam was calling to me.

I stuffed Bella's letter under my pillow before running outside and shifting.

_What's up Skippy? _Jared asked.

_Nothing. _I replied before going over what I'd just read for the pack to see.

_I think you've finally learned something. _Paul joked. _Never hide stuff from the pack because it'll slip up sooner or later._

_Wait, what are you still doing here? _Seth asked. _Don't you have a girl to get?_

_I can't, she loves that bloodsucker and besides...it'll be even more dramatic if I show up at the wedding._

Paul pretended to wipe his eyes with his paw. _He grew up so fast!_

I snarled jumped at him and tackled him to the grounded as he snickered.

_Oh, yeah? At least I've imprinted! _Paul shoved me off of him and phased back before going to my house to pout and sleep.

_Everyone go. _Sam commanded. _I want to talk to Jake alone. _We waited until everyone had phased before he sat down and motioned me over. _Don't let her go. I made that mistake with Leah. Don't let this one chance get away from you because it's guaranteed you will never get another chance._

We were too into the conversation before realizing someone had phased into the conversation and who could that be...?


	4. Chapter 4

Suddenly, Leah was in on the conversation.

_Sam! I knew you still loved me!_

_Feeling guilty is more like it! _I grumbled, phasing back and walking back to my house. When I got to my house, I grabbed Paul by the collar of his shirt and shoved him off my bed. He just rolled over and fell back to sleep.

I laid on my bed, my hands supporting my head and thought about the last few days. Bella: Left me for a bloodsucker; Edward: Thanked me for keeping Bella alive; Sam: Telling me not to get rid of the girl of my dreams like he did and finally my father. He didn't seem so good.

Suddenly, I heard Charlie come through the house and he knelt beside my bed,

"Jake," He said sadly,. "Your father had a heart attack. He..." Charlie turned away for a second. "He didn't make it." I turned my head away from him and let the tears silently slide down my cheek.

"Sorry man.' Paul said softly. I heard him get up and leave the house before reappearing with the rest of the guys.

"Jake, we're real sorry.' Seth said. I nodded and then pointed at the door, and smiled at them to let them know I just wanted to be alone.

I could still feel one more person in the room.

"Hey Jake?" I heard Seth say. "I know you want to be alone right now, but I want you to know... I went through the same thing and I want you to know, you're not alone. I'm here if you want to talk." I heard him walk to the door, turn back and then turn and walk out the door.

I got up and walked out the door. I walked over to Charlie's. Not even bothering to turn around when it started to pour outside. I knocked on the door and looked up when someone opened the door.

Bella was standing in the doorway, her hair wet and air drying, wearing only a tank top and a pair of sweatpants.

"Hey Jake." She said, startled that I'd be at her house.

I didn't even say hi, I just walked into the house and went into the living room, looking for Charlie.

"Jake." Charlie scrambled to his feet and walked over to me. He hugged me, not caring that his clothes were getting wet.

"Can I move in here?" I asked shakily. "I don't think I could take it if I stayed back there."

"Sure Jake, stay as long as you need to." Then, he went to find me clothes after handing me a towel.

"Jake, what's going on?" Bella asked, walking into the doorway and leaning on the door frame. "Jake?" She asked.

I wiped my face with the towel before looking over at her.

"Jake, what happened?" She asked. I gave a shaky little laugh and then shook my head.

"You wouldn't understand. Just...run back to your bloodsu- I mean Edward or whatever it is you were doing." I collapsed onto the couch before looking back and seeing her still standing there.

"Did something happen back at the Rez?" she asked.

"I told you you wouldn't get it...now get over the fact that I won't tell you what happened seeing as you've kept so many more things from me than just that one thing!"

I could sense that Bella was shocked.

"Jake, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong!' She said stubbornly.

"What happened with Seth Clearwater a couple months ago?" I asked bitterly. Bella looked deep in thought before realization dawned on her.

"Jake, I'm so sorry..." She trailed off as I jumped up.

"You know what? It doesn't even matter!' I ran outside and jumped off the porch before phasing on the fly.

"jake!" Bella screamed, running out behind me!

I turned on her, snarled and snapped my jaws at her before turning back and running. I ran to the Cullens' without caring about the Treaty.

_Can I crash here? _I asked Edward. He nodded before throwing me some of his clothes and some blankets.

I laid down and then, suddenly, Bella was running through the door sobbing.

"Jake, he ran away, they can't find him! His dad died, he left after he got mad and i couldn't sop him. He snarled at me, then snapped at me then ran off. Edward I'm worried!" She fell into his arms and I growled.

"Jake?" Bella asked and turned around to see me laying on the floor. "What are you doing t the Cullens'?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Crashing, what does it look like? _I thought to Edward and he repeated.

"Please come back Jake, I know you're hurting so please, I can help you." Bella pleaded. I turned away before I heard My dad say in the back of my head say, "Go Jacob. I'll always love you but Bella can help you grieve and I highly doubt Rose will want you here."

I smiled a little when I thought how much that sounded like Billy. I gave one short nod and helped Bella onto my back. I took off towards Bella's. When we appeared I quickly let go of Bella and jumped through her window. I changed back and into clothes right before she appeared.

"Hey." She said softly. She had a pizza box in her hand.

"Are you hungry?" She asked. I nodded and grabbed one piece. "I'm sorry Jake, for all the things I've said. But, I can't just break it off with Edward." I flinched at his name.

"What do you mean you can't break it off? Bells, he left you in the dust. You fell in love with me and now your getting married to a bloodsucker! I don't know how much more I can take! I mean, Bells, I just lost my father, the girl I love and _imprinted_ on is in love with me too... But, you just won't break it off with your stupid bloodsucker. If you can't accept that I don't want you to date a bloodsucker then we can't be friends." I turned away.

Bella stood in front of me with her hands on her hips before she sat on my lap and grabbed the hair. "I hate what they''ve done to you!" She said.

I jumped up knocking Bella to the floor. "What _they've_ done to _me_? Bella, you're the one dating who I'm supposed to kill!" I screamed. "I can't do this anymore! I used to be a good kid for you and you used to be good for me but not since you dated that bloodsucker!" I snarled. I quivered before taking a deep breath and calming myself down. "You need to choose. I wanted to be the good one for you and accept it but you're my imprint... I can't just up and walk away while you marry someone that could possibly kill you."

"You could kill me to Jake!" Bella said coldly. I froze, remembering that one day. Just that one day in particular...

"I did." I whispered.

Flashback:

_I, Jacob Black, am sitting here with my own best friend Kelsey Swan, twin of Isabella Swan._

_"You wanna play soccer?" I asked quietly. I had a total crush on her._

_"Sure." She said. She and Bella looked alike so sometimes I got them mixed up but I was sure it was Kelsey. I grabbed the soccer ball from beside me and we ran out into the yard. We got the ball back and forth before I decided to show off._

_"Go long." I said to Kelsey. She went across the yard by the road and I kicked as hard as I could. She missed and it rolled out into the road. Not seeing the car, she ran out after it and got hit._

_"Dad!" I screamed bloody murder. Both he and Charlie came running and took her to the hospital. They couldn't save her._

Flash end

I looked over at Bella and she had a wide-eyed look.

"I had a twin."

"Yes, you did." I sighed. "And I killed her." Bella looked horrified for a minute before something dawned on her.

"I remember that day!" She said. "You guys were playing in the yard when you kicked a ball and she ran after it. She got hit by a car and they couldn't save her... could they?" I shook my head. "But it's not your fault. She should have watched for it. That's why Mom divorced Charlie, isn't it?"

"Yeah, and I'm sorry." I said and hung my head.

"Jake, it's not your fault." Her face set in hard determination and she grabbed y face in her hands. Then, she leaned forward and kissed me. I was shocked at first, then I kissed her back. I rolled over and held up my weight with my elbows.

"Um, what was the point of that?" I asked. My face was inches from her's but I was close enough that I could see her brown eyes, even in the partial darkness.

"You were right, we belong together. Besides, like you said, 'Real men-"

"'Don't sparkle." I said laughing. "I know, but what made you decide this?"

"Well, I love the Cullens' and all, but I think, living would be better than anything. I mean, when I change, there's no having kids, no sunlight, no warmth." She trailed off.

"Oh, so you're using me?" I teased. Suddenly, I heard a growl. I rolled off the bed and landed in a crouch. I ran over to the window and dove, landing on four paws.

"You kissed her!" Edward accused.

"No, she kissed me!" I snarled back. Edward snarled and jumped at me. I yelped as he dug his nails into me and then I howled. Within seconds, Paul and Seth appeared, followed by Embry, Sam, Leah and Quil.

I kicked, but Edward dodged, ran up to me and bit me, then ran back, with Embry, Paul, Seth and Leah in pursuit. I yelped and started to shake. Then, before I even knew it, I was human again. I groaned and rolled over.

"It bit me!" I groaned. Venom was surging through me. I screamed in agony and I saw Bella look out of the window. "Go inside!" I managed t say before pain ripped through me again.


	6. Chapter 6

I screamed again in pain and then saw Bella running to the side yard with a blanket.

"Go!' I said. She threw the blanket over me and then texted someone. Seconds later, pixie appeared. Sam snarled.

"Stop! She's here to get the venom out. Her teeth are cleaned off all venom. Go get it Alice." She crouched in front of me and bent over the bite. I felt her teeth slide into my skin and then she started to suck. I could tell my blood tasted bad to her, but eventually, she got all the venom out and I was pretty much back to normal.

"Thanks Pixie." I said, smiling. "I owe you one." She nodded, her nose still scrunched up and smiled.

"You're not so bad yourself mutt." She said before she took off into the woods.

"We have a right to kill them." Sam said as he helped me dress. It was pretty embarrassing, especially with Bella there, but who cares, right?

"Only the bronze-ahired, Ed right?" I said, stifling a groan.

"Edward." Bella said. "But you can't kill them cause I won't let you." I felt my jaw drop.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"I won't let you kill them!" Bella repeated.

"It's either you let us or you get killed with them." I snarled.

"You wouldn't." Bella said, tears shining in her eyes.

"I can't help it. Bella, orders from the Alpha have to be carried out." I shrugged.

"I don't want them to get hurt." She whimpered.

"Jake, don't." Sam warned. I ripped my arm out of his grasp.

"I thought you cared! I thought you _would _care. I was wrong. One day. I get one day with you and then when I almost lose my life because of him, you go back? That's just not right. I imprinted Bella! I imprinted and all you care about is Edward!"

"You imprinted?" She asked. I nodded. "I do care! Who was it?" She asked, eagerly. "I wanna tell her congrats."

"Well, I can tell you one thing. I'm not very happy that I did right now. So, stay away from me. I can't have you get hurt."

"I won't let you kill them!" Bella screamed. She hardened her eyes, even though there were tears shining in them.

"Why did I ever imprint on you?" I snarled. Her eyes widened in shock. "I might as well have let the venom get to me! You wouldn't have cared! Like father like son right? Just stay away, or you're gonna get hurt!" I looked her up and down before shifting and limping as fast as I could after the rest of the pack.

When I got to the pack, they were face to face with the Cullens'. I phased and covered myself.

"What did he do?" Carlisle asked.

"I gotta hand it to ya Doc, I didn't know you could be so calm in this. Well, I'll break it down for you. Bella realized that she loved me and that i was less dangerous hand vampires so we kissed. Then, I asked her why and she said, 'Cause, like you said, real men don't sparkle.' " Blondie laughed and then smirked. "I guess Eddie boy here heard that and then we fought. He bit me and almost killed me. For passing the treaty line, as of me being there, we have the right to kill him. And him biting me? We also have the right with that too."

"Wait, so if he bit you, how are you alive?" Emmett asked.

"Pretty smart for a three year old." I said. "Pixie here sucked it all back out." All the Cullens' turned to her.

"I believe that we set the Treaty for a reason. i think Edward had no right to bite the mutt, because it was he who fixed Bella when Edward chose to leave. I'm sorry Edward, I love you and all, but you left her wanting her to have a normal life and when she chooses to have one, you bite the one she wants to love? I can't stand with him. I'm sorry."

Rosalie stepped around her family. "I didn't want Bella to be a vampire in the first place. I wouldn't have chosen that for myself. So I say, let her do what she wants. As long as the mutts don't hurt her. I love you Brother, but we had an agreement."

Emmett and Jasper followed their two wives.

Esme then spoke up. "I love you like a son, but as I taught you as you got older, I always said, 'Don't do something if you can't handle the consequences.' So, I have to stand with what I believe in." She stepped around Carlisle and stood next to Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. That left only the doc.

"I wish I could stand with you, my son, but Esme is right." He said backing away. "You must pay the price."

Everyone of them looked at me for my order. Even Sam. "I-I have to let them kill you." I said. "I'd rather kill you myself, but I can't not like this." I nodded the okay and the wolves moved forward.

"Wait! Stop!" I turned to see non other than...


	7. Chapter 7

Bella! Wow, she never seems to stay away does she?

"Bella!" Edward called. "Please tell them not to kill me! I haven't done anything!" Edward pleaded.

"I'm sorry Edward," Bella said, surprising most of us here. "I have to stick with my Imprinter." I looked at her shocked but recovered quickly.

"Finish the job quickly." I said. I covered Bella's ears and she squeezed her eyes shut tightly. Edward shrieked and fought but they ended up burning him. (sorry Ed fans)

"What made you decide to come for me?" I asked Bella.

"I want a normal life, crazy as it sounds. I want just you." She said. I laughed and kissed her.

"Come on, I'll take you back." I phased and she got on my back. I trotted slowly back to her house and phased back before we went inside. We went up to her room and I kissed her lightly on the lips. "After graduation, do you want kids?" I asked her. She blushed.

"I don't know." She said.

"I was just wondering." I shrugged. "Bella, do you wanna be a shape-shifter?" I asked.

"I always thought that would be fun, but I don't kow, why?"

"Cause, Sam wanted to try this thing, where we take some shape-shifter blood and put it into another persons system. He thinks that after a few months that that person should become a shape-shifter." Bella looked thoughtful.

"I'll try it." She decided. Of course, the next day, we were in Emily's house and Bella was getting ready to get the shot. She whimpered and screwed her eyes shut.

"Don't worry Bells, it'll be over soon." Embry said and comforted her. I know I should be mad that he was comforting her, but he said, for whatever reason he was able to comfort people and I decided I'd try it. Pretty soon, she was relaxed and Doc got ready to take the shot.

"Embry," Bella murmured. "Have you imprinted yet?"

"No why?" He asked. (i don't know if he has but for this, he hasn't.)

"Cause whoever you imprint on is definitely a lucky girl." bella said and she opened her eyes. Embry smiled softly and leaned forward. He kissed her on her cheek gently and they he walked away.

"Wait! i need someone here before I get the shot!" She called after him. He just walked to the door, looked back and smiled. Then, he phased and went running to the woods.

"Bella, honey, you already got the shot." I said, stifling laughter.

Weeks past by and finally, she started to show signs of werewolf blood. Then, one day, she magically started to shake. I don't even know how or what made her mad.


	8. Chapter 8

I watched Bella pretty much explode and then Sam was next to her. I listened to him trying to calm her down and while he was doing that, I ran and got some clothes from her house.

When I got back, she was wrapped in a blanket, sitting on the ground.

"JAKE!" She screamed. I shook my head in laughter and dropped her clothes by her feet. "Hw do I change into a wolf? I wanna run." I shook my head and again and pretended to snarl at her. Then looked sad and then angry and then she looked like a wolf with four paws.

She looked at me, laughter shining in her eyes.

_Jake, vamps to your left. _I turned and shoved Bella behind me. Then, i sniffed the air.

_It's a Cullen. _ I told Bella and she watched the woods. Then, Alice came out, crossing over the treaty line and came right up to us. "Bella, it's the Volturi. They thought about us, and then they thought it would be a good time to see if you were a vampire yet." Alice looked between us frantically.

I looked at her in confusion. She just shook her head. She walked p to Alice, turned her around and started walking back the way she came. Then, she looked back at Alice who came beside her and they took off running.

_Bella, what are you gonna do?_

_Don't worry Jake, it'll work out._

I just shook my head and followed. When we got there, I watched Bella go upstairs, still in wolf form and come back down stairs with body glitter.

"Now, this is what we're gonna tell them. Edward bit Bella, but because of the Treaty, the wolves had to Kill him. He only got enough venom in her for a half transformation, and we couldn't finsh it because we then found out she was part wolf, hence the werewolf on the other side of the room." I nodded, they were pretty smart for evil vampires.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Alice walked over and opened it.

"jane." She said happily.

"She's not a vampire." Jane accused.

"Well, you see, Edward bit her, but there's a law that if vampires bite a human, the werewolves have to destroy that vampire. And they did. There was only enough venom for half the transformation and we couldn't finish it because Bella's half werewolf too, something none of us knew, hence the werewolf over there." Alice said and nodded in my direction. Jane nodded and then turned around and left.

"Can i go now?" Bella whispered.

"Wait for it." Alice said through gritted teeth, that were supposed to be set in a smile. Then, she slammed the door shut and looked at Bella. "Go take those clothes off first and then you can." Bella laughed at how much Alice loved her clothes and went upstairs to change.

"Treat her like a women or she's gonna slip right through your fingers." I nodded seriously at Alice. Then, I shifted and asked as fast as I could, "Em, wanna see if you can beat me in wrestling? No biting though.' Then, I phased back. Emmett laughed and motioned for me to go outside.

We wrestled around a little bit, Carlisle, Jasper and Rose putting in bets an when I won only Carlisle was smiling. I butt my head into Carlisle's stomach as to say thank you for rooting for me and then Bella and I took off for home. When we got back, guy who was waiting for us? Just take a wild guess.

**I know this is a really short chapter and I shouldn't make them this short, but I think if I make this a cliffhanger, it'll be more dramatic later.**

**~Icey**


	9. Chapter 9

Charlie was there. I nosed Bella in the direction of the woods.

_Go. Go around until you cross over and head to your house. Grab some clothes and then change, I'll be fine. _I told her and she nodded. I sat down in front of Charlie. Minutes later, I heard the rumble of Bella's truck.

"Dad?" She asked as she climbed out of the truck. "What are you doing here?" Charlie looked from me to Bella and said, "I came to find you. Your truck was at home, but you weren't. Bells, what's going on?"

"Dad, there's something I should tell you. Jake, down." Bella said. I laid down and Bella walked over and leaned against me.

"T-that's Jake?" Charlie asked, his hand slowly moving to his gun.

"Yes, Dad, that's Jake. You see, he's a Quilete and the Quilete's are descended from wolves. Jake became a wolf and imprinted on me, meaning we are soul mates. He gave me some of his blood and now I'm a werewolf." Bella said and crossed her arms, waiting for Charlie to say something.

"Why did you become one of them?" Charlie asked. "Why couldn't at least one person in my family stay normal?" Charlie hissed, his eyes shining with tears.

"Dad, what are you talking about? I'm the only other one in this family!"

"No, your not; I heard you talking to Jake about your twin Kelsey. She wasn't killed. They didn't think they could save her, but they gave her some werewolf blood, which kept her heart pumping. Then, when her injuries got better, she was sent to live me while you to Renee's and now she's with Renee while you're with me." Charlie said sadly.

I growled and bared my teeth.

"So you let Jake think he murdered my twin sister while the whole time she was alive and living here with you? Dad how could you?" Bella asked horrified and hugged me.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was for the best. When people say it must have been hard to bury her, I feel guilty. It was never her in that casket…. It was you. We gave you a pill in your milk, just enough that it'd knock you out long enough to do the funeral and then we went on with our lives. Of course, I had to look sad for a couple years, but in the end, it worked out." Charlie said. I growled again.

"No Dad, it didn't work out. I've lived, thinking my sister had been killed and you just let her go." Bella hopped on my back. "I'm going to find her. And she's coming back with me." Bella said coldly. She dug her heels lightly in my side and I turned towards Arizona. I took off at a run and when we were far enough from Charlie, she dropped and phased running next to me the whole way.

When we got there, I wrapped my arm around her waist and she rung the door bell. A teenage girl, Bella's age, answered the door then called for her mom after staring wide-eyed at Bella and then looking at me and her eyes stayed locked with mine. We were both remembering the same day.

The day I killed her.


	10. Chapter 10

I watched that day, run through her eyes before the tears welled up and she ran upstairs crying. I pushed past Bella and followed her up the steps.

"I'm sorry Kelsey, I'm sorry!" I said as I followed her, she ran into a room full of pictures. I watched her fall onto her bed, crying and then looked around the room. I went from picture to picture. There were pictures of us posing, pictures of us not, pictures of us laughing and some of them not.

I felt tears start to form in my eyes, knowing that her life being miserable and all that was because of me. If I hadn't wanted her to like me so bad, she wouldn't be living like this. I walked over to the bed and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. "I didn't mean to get you hu-" I was cut off when she threw her arms around me.

"Jake! I missed you so much." I turned my body so I was hugging her back and eventually pulled away.

"I heard you were a wolf." I said.

"Yea, I am." She replied and smiled. I couldn't tear my gaze from her. Crapp.

"You wanna come back with us and hang around our pack?" I asked. She smiled for a moment and then her smile dropped.

"I can't I'm supposed to be dead, remember?" Kelsey said and pressed her hand against my cheek. I sighed and pressed against it.

"Well, I don't care, you're coming with me." I said determined. She looked at my hard and determined eyes and nodded. Then, we went downstairs to get Bella. After she and Kelsey had their reunion we left in wolf form.

_Sam! _Bella and I called. He appeared in wolf form.

_Who's this? _He asked.

_Bella's twin sister Kelsey; your father gave her werewolf blood so she could live after being hit by a car when she was five. _I told him and replayed that fateful day. _So can she stay? _I asked.

He looked over Kelsey and then nodded. We trotted back to my house to find Charlie still there. Kelsey switched back into human form, along with me and Bella and we pulled on our clothes.

"Kels!" Charlie breathed.

"Daddy!" Kelsey sighed and ran to hug him.

We went to town to shop for some clothes for Kelsey when we ran into Mike Newton's mom.

"Hey is that Bella's twin Kelsey?" Mike's mom asked and her eyes widened. "What in the world is going on?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Mrs. Newton..." I started. Bella looked at me panicked. i grabbed her and ran. When we got to the woods, I jumped into the air and changed then ran, knowing that Kelsey and Bella would follow. We ran as fast as we could back to Phoenix knowing it was the only place left we could go.

When we got there, I walked to the back yard by the pool and sat, watching the sun set.

_Jake? _Bella asked coming up still in wolf form. _Are you okay? Is there something you have to tell me?_

**Bella, **I hesitated. **Bella, I imprinted on Kelsey. She looks like you so my body thought she was you and then it just kind of happened. **I thought to her quicky. She sat down next to me quietly, then looked over and smiled gently as well as she could in wolf form.

_I know already. Kelsey came to me, she told me not to be mad no matter what you said. I gave her my word._

**So you're not mad at me or her? **I asked.

_No, I still love you, but if you chose her over me, I'm fine with that. If both the people I love the most in the world love each other, I'm fine with it. _I stared at Bella for a couple seconds before leaning on her.

**I don't know what I'm gonna do. I love you and Kelsey and if I chose you Kelsey would be hurt and if I chose her you'd be hurt. **I looked away. **Maybe it'd be better if I just left altogether. ** I walked away, changed into clothes and then went back outside to where I was before. Bella was already waiting for me.

"I'm not gonna be hurt that bad. Yeah, it'll sting but after awhile I'll find someone else." Bella said. I smiled and then leaned over to her. I pressed my lips against hers and she kissed me back.I pulled away, got up and walked to Kelsey's room.

"Kels, I don't know how to say this..." I trailed off.

"You love Bella." Kelsey said gently.

"How'd you know?" I asked, bewildered. She waved towards the window and I walked over there. Bella was sitting right where she was after I kissed her. "You saw?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm not mad. Don't worry about it."

"I hate this!" I blurted. Kelsey, even the tough werewolf she was, jumped at my outburst. "Imprinting on a pair of twins was not how I imagined my life!" Kelsey stood up and walked over to me.

"Who'd you imprint on first?" She asked.

"Bella." I replied.

"Then she's your true soul mate. Kelsey said gently. "Go with your heart."


	12. Chapter 12

"Thank you." I told Kelsey. She smiled at me, gave me a smirk that I'm not even sure what was about and then turned to walk away. I shrugged and walked downstairs and to where Bella was. But she wasn't there.

There was a note on the ground where she'd been sitting seconds earlier.

"I've got your precious Bella. And that precious Kelsey of yours too. want em back? Come find me." I stared at the note for a couple seconds before using my werewolf skills. I breathed deeply and smelled a faint vampire scent mixed with the smell of now leopard. I recognized the scent instantly. Tiger wolves! **( A/N: I made these up so just go with it please)**

Those were the worst kind of wolves! If you got caught by one, you were as good as dead, They imprinted but when they imprint, it's you with me till you die. They go for young women mostly like Bella and Kelsey.

I looked around to try and locat the smell but all i could smell was that stupid perfume stuff they used to cover up their scent. Like it won't show what way they went, it has a time alarm so when it gets to that mints later it'll go off and they have already been gone. I phased and howled. An hour later, after trying to find a scent, Seth, Embry and Leah were here.

"Guys! Bella was taken by a tiger wolf! I need your help, they took Kelsey too!" I started to freak out before Leah jumped at me, put her paws on my chest, knocked me back and held me down with her paws on my chest.

The way people can lip read, wolves can snarl read I guess.

"Listen buddy! I didn't even wanna be here! So if you want my help and if you wanna find them, stop freaking out like a three year old little kid who just dropped their ice cream cone and start phasing! We have wolves to find! They left a trail so it should be hard to find them unless he stripped em and put them in random clothes!"

I shoved Leah off of me and phased. We started to follow what little of a trail they left. I could smell Bella mixed with Kelsey and the leech, but I couldn't get a good smell off of it.

"Leah! You good on ahead and howl if you find anything, make sure to stay out of the way of humans. Go with her guys, I'll hang back for a little bit, see if they tried to get us off track." I told them. They nodded and took off ahead. I sniffed around before hearing a voice.

"They're back here." The voice said. I whirled around to see a human, who can change into tiger wolves, with kelsey and Bella held in each of his hands. I snarled and looked at both of the girls. When they nodded, I knew the dude hadn't hurt them yet.

I howled and soon Seth, Leah and Embry were around me.

"Ooh! Three little puppies!" he said. I snarled again and we started to advance towards them. Suddenly, I smelled a scent I knew I recognized.

_Kyle! Freeze! _I screamed in my mind. The wolf looked back and grinned.

**No way bro! You took one of my girls from me so I'm taking them both from you! **I raced ahead of the rest of the pack and shoved my head against his flank. He skid to the side and i tackled him to the ground.

_Okay, stop! I took Kelsey from you on accident okay! i didn't mean to! It was an accident for the ball to go to the street!_

Kyle glared at me. **I came to live here because I knew this is where she went. You never came after me like a good brother would have.**

_Dad told me you tried to save Kelsey and was killed! _I snarled at Kelsey and he looked surprised. _I thought you were dead! I thought i had killed too different people and now I find out that they have both been living less than a block from each other. Don't you think that hurts me?_

Kyle shoved me away, stood up and shook his fur. I did the same then went to check on the girls. We all headed back to Kelsey's, both the girls riding on my back, Kyle sulking along behind.

When we got back, Me and Kyle and Embry and Seth and Leah changed and then we sat by the pool.

"In case you haven't noticed me and Kyle are twins just like you and Kelsey are." I told Bella and Kelsey. "He went after you to try and save you cause we both liked you and he got hit and they put werewolf blood in him just like you then you moved here and he lived on his own here and he imprinted on you and I imprinted on Bella so it all worked out." I said happily.

"No, it doesn't work out." Bella said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I can't be with you Jake."

"What do you mean Bella?" I asked.

"I told you I loved you, cause I do. I told you I imprinted on you, cause I did. But it won't work out." I hard Embry, Seth, Leah, Kelsey and Kyle leave but thought nothing of it.

"Why not?" I said. "Why won't it work between us?"

"Cause." Bella said. She hesitated before I sat next to her at the edge of the pool then she whispered, "I'm pregnant with Edward's child."


	13. Chapter 13

I sat in shock for a couple seconds before I jumped up and walked away. I wanted to deal with this, I wanted to get it over with but I couldn't. If I tried to confront this problem right now, I'd lose control and probably kill her baby. I couldn't do that. I knew if I did that, she wouldn't forgive me... EVER...

I took off down the path from her house into the woods. When I got there, I phased and just kind of sat there thinking about what happened today. So, we found Kelsey again. I found my twin after thinking for all these years I had killed him. Bella told me she couldn't date me because she was pregnant with Edward's kid.

I couldn't believe it. She found out AFTER I told her how I felt! How could she do this? I know what she felt for Edward but come on! One wrong move and he could have killed her! I could too, but I would never dream of hurting her! Suddenly, my name was called. I jerked my head up and looked around. When I saw, I moved slightly farther from her.

She just kept coming at me. She didn't care anymore. She sat down next to me, leaned into me and stroked my fur.

"I'm sorry Jake. I couldn't help it. It... I didn't want this. Trust me, I didn't. I don't love him anymore... I want you. I can't live without you. I want to marry you, have your kids and everything." I felt my heart melting at her words. I know what she wants but I couldn't. I loved her with all my heart, but the kid inside of her was gonna kill her before we had a chance. It'd kill me more if I got closer to her than I did.

I moved gently so she just kinda slid to the floor. I ran back to the house, phased and came back and sat with her.

"I can't Bells." I said. "I can't do it. That thing is gonna kill you! It's gonna kill you before I have a chance to have you for mine and before you can have my kids. Please, don't have the kid. Please." I pleaded her.

"Jake, I can't just get rid of it!" Bella said, shocked I'd even propose it. "This THING is my kid."

"Bella!" I jumped to my feet. "You can't have this kid. You can't have any kids for that matter! If you go through with this, I can't be with you. It'll kill you!"

"Then I guess we're over." Bella said coldly. I watched her in disbelief.

"Bella! Please!" I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to me. "Please, do this for me. Please. Just this one thing. Everything I've done in my life revolved around you. Even when you're in Phoenix and I'm in Forks. When I got an A on a test, it made me think about my future and how much money I could get if I got good grades for our house and kids. When someone asked me to do something, I'd think about you and ask myself whether you would let me do it or not."

"Everything I did was revolved around you. Just do this one thing for me okay?" Tears were shining in her eyes, of sadness but she nodded. I hunched down and kissed her. After a couple seconds, I pulled away, knowing she had to breathe.

"Thank you for talking me into this." Bella said, her lip quivering. "I don't wanna die."

"I know you don't. Now we just have to tell the blood- I mean Edward. It's a good thing we're partially bullet proof cause if not... uh oh."

Bella stared at me for a couple seconds. "Will you be there for when I tell him?"

"Of course I'll be there when you tell him. But before that, we have to make sure he's gone hunting so we can get Doc to take care of the….. uh, kid." I replied.

"Wait, I forgot, you guys um…. Let go of him." Bella said.

"Oh yeah. But we still have to get you to the Doc so you can um… let go of it… him…her…whatever gender your child may be."

"Okay. Can we take a car though? I don't feel like running or riding on your back." Bella said. "Besides, I need sleep."

"Alright." I said. We walked to the car and when Bella buckled in, I started driving.

"Hey Doc!" I called when we got there. Bella was asleep in my arms. "Bella wants to abort Edward's kid."

"No!" I heard someone screech. Then, Blondie was headed straight for Bella. I sidestepped and then put my foot out and Blondie ran right over my foot, tripping and flying into a wall.

"Rose?" Bella asked, waking up.

"You're gonna kill the only thing left of my brothers?" Rosalie asked, horrified.

"Uh yeah." Bella said after I set her on her feet. "One, I'm not supposed to be able to have kids. Second, I didn't want a kid and third of all, I'm in love with Jake so I'm not part of the family anymore."

"Alright. If that's what you wish." I gave Bella over to Doc and took up a fighting stance, ready to fight Blondie off if she tried anything.

Doc took Bella upstairs and Blondie tried getting there a couple times. Finally, Emmett got tired of her screeching and grabbed her arms himself.

"Alright, it's done." Bella said coming downstairs. I smirked at Blondie then we headed to the car.

"Now what?" I asked Bella.

"You drive really fast home and then I'll tell you then."


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! So, I don't really have time for fanfiction anymore. Or I lost interest in my stories. This is one of the ones I lost interest in. I just don't know how to end it. So, I'm adopting it out. When I say adopting it out, I mean, you let me know you want it, then copy adn paste the chapters into your own docs. When you're done, I delete the story from my page. You can take credit if you want. I just can't do this story anymore. So let me know if you're interested. The offer stands until August 1st and then it's being taken down, and no adoption. Let me know fi you want it.

~Icefox19

Tiwtter: Kingofswagsgirl


End file.
